


The Demon Queen and Her Consort

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: Sane (Sagiel/Jane) Oneshots Galore [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Ball, Demon!Sagiel, F/F, Hell, Jane and Sagiel murder a guy, Jane is attacked, Kinda rape?, Kisses, SANE KISSES, SEMI-SEXY, Sagiel to the rescue, Some semi-sexy bathtimes, Tall!Sagiel, WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, and nothing really happens, like not graphic, so it's more like attempted rape, so like nothing graphic and it's more like makeouts in the tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fic where Sagiel is the ruler of Hell and Jane is her human (kinda) consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Queen and Her Consort

"T-the queen wants to see you, M-miss Jane," a bumbling servant spoke up from Jane's door. The dark haired girl looked up from her place on her bed, shifting her mask back into place.

"Alright," she said. "Lead the way." The servant started out of the door and down the long corridor. Jane had to move quickly to keep up with the small woman/demon/thing. Her tail flicked nervously as they neared the large ornate double doors at the end of one of the many hallways. The servant knocked, her long, thin tail whipping around in the air as they waited for the devil herself to answer. There was a long pause and Jane felt herself tensing more and more, before the door opened and a tall demon stood in the doorway. Her purple horns curled like a ram's, and her dark haired flowed down around her body. She was dressed in black and purple, and her violet eyes had pupils that were slitted like a snake. She stared at the servant and blinked.

"What are you still doing here?" she snapped in a rough voice. Jane was worried now, even if Sagiel was technically the devil, she was never so rude to her staff. Jane raised her eyebrow behind her mask at the demon woman. Almost as though she could sense Jane's disapproving look, Sagiel turned to her and jerked her head toward the enormous throne room. Jane sighed silently but nodded her head and followed. She turned for a second to look at the servant, giving her a polite nod and receiving a scowl in return. The girl left, shutting the doors behind her as Jane gaped from her place in front of the door. Sagiel called to her from her throne. "Jane, come here." Jane snapped her head around and glared. She moved forward, only because she knew displeasing the older woman would end in serious repercussions.

"Yes, My Lady?" Jane asked, sarcasm thick in her voice as she stood in front of the throne. Made of black marble and purple velvet, it mixed with the colour scheme of Hell. Sagiel looked amused at her Consort's bitter voice. She just patted the arm of the throne, smiling indulgently at her pet.

"I must speak to you about something, my pet," Sagiel said as soon as Jane sat. Jane's mask made her seem cold and uncaring, but Sagiel would smell the curiosity on the little human. She crossed her legs before asking, "would you care to attend a ball with me?" Jane considered this. She knew if she said no Sagiel would respect her wishes, but she also didn't want to be left alone. Well she wouldn't be alone, the waitstaff would be there! While she was thinking of these, Sagiel removed her mask, holding it while Jane's face changed to consider every possibility.

Jane finally looked up as she gave her answer, "I would rather stay home, if that's alright?" Her voice changed to a question at the end as she watched Sagiel's face without the barrier of her mask between them.

"Of course it's alright my dear. I would never force you into something you're uncomfortable with."

Later after Sagiel had left the house, dressed in a gorgeous black and green gown, accompanied by one of the male demons she was friends with, Jane was sitting in her room alone. She was thinking about what would have happened if she had decided to go. _Would Sagiel have asked her for a dance? Would they have had a romantic evening swaying in their own corner, stealing little kisses? Would Sagiel have just shown her off as a prize to the nobility? Would she have ignored her for the evening?_ Jane was thinking of every little situation and how they could have wound up there. She heard a knock on the door and assumed it was some servant with food. Her eyes widened behind her mask as she stepped back. There was a male demon entering the room, and Sagiel didn't keep male servants. The demon stood tall, taller than Sagiel, with wild red hair and dark eyes. Jane realised it would not be a good idea to run, this man could catch her in five steps. She began backing up, looking for an exit. The demon approached slowly, drawing a knife as he moved. "Don't scream, don't try to run, and don't fight me," he snarled. Jane's breath hitched and her heart jumped to her throat. She swallowed shakily.

"W-what do you want from me?" Jane whispered. The demon's smile was sadistic and twisted, nothing like Sagiel's. He moved suddenly, shoving Jane down onto the floor. She realised what was going to happen and she swallowed down a scream. Her eyes burned with tears, and she twisted once before the man pinned her down.

"Don't. Fight. Me." He growled out. Jane nodded numbly. His hands began tugging at her clothing and she whimpered. _Sagiel please!_ She screamed internally. She suddenly heard a rough, female voice.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jane leaned her head to see around the male demon on top of her. It was Sagiel! The queen looked _pissed._ The demon on top of her smirked.

"Well if it isn't the lovely queen. Is this yours?" He asked, stroking his finger down Jane's face. Sagiel caught her little human's eyes and nodded at her.

"Yeah. That's mine. And I'm sorry but. I. Don't. Share." Sagiel pulled out her long, thin swords. Pure black blades shone in the purple gloom of Hell. She took a step forward, looking more than slightly intimidating, at least to Jane she did. Jane had never seen Sagiel like this before, lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth, eyes flaring like bright purple flames, long claw-like nails tipping the fingers clutching to the hilts of needle-thin blades. The man stood up, pulling his own weapon and facing the queen of Hell herself.

"I think it's time for your reign to come to an end, Your Majesty," he sneered as he stepped forward. Jane's eyes darted between the two demons. Sagiel's horns were glowing dark purple as they snarled at each other. The man made his first fatal mistake, lunging forward instead of waiting for the first blow. Sagiel grinned manically as she stuck her sword in between his ribs before dancing out of reach. He howled in pain before springing forward once more. Jane's eyes darted around, catching a glint of silvery-grey on her night stand. She began inching away from the fight towards her knife, attempting to ignore the dark blood flying around the room and trying to keep her eyes focused on her goal. As her fingers closed around the knife hilt she heard Sagiel's yelp of pain. Jane shut her eyes and breathed deeply, the tang of coppery blood hitting her nose and making her feel nauseous. She turned slowly, checking that the male demon was still preoccupied and seeing Sagiel dangling a few feet off the ground. The woman was still slashing, not really needing to breathe, and causing more damage to the opponent, but the man had his hand wrapped around her throat and was slowly pulling a knife from behind his back. Jane's heart sped up in fear. Sagiel's face was bloody, as were her clothes, and the man's body was covered in slashes and bruises. Jane's breath hissed out angrily. She started moving forward as quickly as she could in the slick, fluid covered room. She picked up a studded belt in her free hand and stuck the knife between her teeth, wrapping the two ends around her hands. She breathed deeply and pounced, connecting to his back and wrapping the metal part of the belt around his throat. She pulled backwards, leaning all of her weight into it, huffing as she did so. His hands scrabbled at the leather and metal belt, letting Sagiel drop to the floor. Sagiel took her chance and ran both swords into his chest.

"Send my father my regards," she hissed into his face as she pulled the swords out and rammed them back in, sending a spurt of blood into her face. Jane pulled both ends of the belt into one hand, pulling the knife from her mouth and shoving it into his lower back. The man screamed as flames exploded over his skin, reducing him to ashes. Jane stumbled backwards, gasping. Sagiel looked around her room before scooping her pet up, calling for the servants. When they finally came to their mistress's calls, she snarled. "Clean this room. Throw out everything and scrub the walls, floor, ceiling, all of it. Then bring in the best furniture the human world has to offer. Jane will be staying in my room for now. One of you bring me her clothes." She then turned on her heel, carrying Jane out of the room, down the hall, and to her personal chambers. She leaned forward and stroked her face softly. "Are you okay, Jane?" she asked, her voice much sweeter than usual, pushing her hair out of her face and staring into her eyes. Jane's tongue felt heavy and her throat felt dry.

"I-I think so?" she rasped. Sagiel nodded, starting to pull at the hem of Jane's shirt. Jane's hands slapped hers away. "W-what are you doing?" she whimpered. Sagiel cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm undressing you so that you can bathe, dummy."

"I can do it!" Jane protested, fidgeting. Sagiel stared for just a second longer.

"Well?" She prodded. Jane's face flushed brightly and she began pulling her shirt off. It had barely cleared her head when Sagiel had their lips pressed together. "I'm so sorry, love." she murmured against Jane's mouth. Jane kissed back and whispered back,

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have left you home," she sighed remorsefully, kissing her once more, "I should have made you go, or at least had someone here to protect you..." Sagiel hugged Jane close for a heartbeat longer. She then let go and told her to bathe. Jane nodded breathlessly and scampered off to the bathroom. After she made sure the door was securely shut, she pulled off her pants and underwear. She started the water, waiting until it was warm enough to put the plug in the tub. She slid into the water, relaxing back, and sighing as the warmth surrounded her. She heard voices outside of the door and she turned her head slightly to listen more closely as she slid soap over her arms and chest. It sounded like Sagiel was arguing with someone. She shrugged and lifted a leg out of the water to wash lazily. She heard the door open and she didn't even bother turning her head, knowing from the steps it was Sagiel. She concentrated on scrubbing off some blood as Sagiel slid into the over-sized bath. Jane could feel Sagiel's purple eyes watching her every movement.

"See somethin' ya like?" Jane asked. Sagiel hummed and moved closer.

"Yeah. I do," she said as she grabbed Jane's hand. Jane didn't have time to react before their lips met again. Jane sighed against the queen's mouth, moving her arms around her neck. Sagiel had her pinned against the bathtub edge as their tongues slid together, Jane's fingers knotting in her Queen's hair. Her head leaned back as Sagiel mouthed down her neck, sucking harshly on the juncture between Jane's neck and shoulder. "You're mine," she hissed against Jane's neck, biting down before leaving little kisses on the mark. She suckled on Jane's collarbone for a few beats, before moving back up to her mouth. Jane stared as Sagiel backed off.

"I love you," she whispered, voice breathless, eyes soft. Sagiel looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too, little pet. I think we should get out of the bath now, though." Jane nodded and watched Sagiel stand up and step out of the tub, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself, before picking up another to wrap around Jane. Jane pressed close.

"Thank you for rescuing me, my lady," she sighed against Sagiel's shoulder, leaving little kisses along the exposed skin. Sagiel pressed a kiss atop her head.

"Well, I don't take to others touching my things well." Sagiel laughed, and picked Jane up again, taking her back into the room. She grabbed a couple articles of clothing and handed them to Jane. "These are yours. You'll be sleeping in here for a while, so I had the maids move your clothes in here." Jane smiled and nodded, taking the clothes and quickly dressing. Sagiel dressed as well, guiding Jane over to the bed. She pulled the covers down and said "Hop in, pet." Jane rolled her eyes, getting into bed and curling up against Sagiel. Her eyes began to close, and she whispered, "I love you," one last time before dropping into a realm of dreams.


End file.
